celos
by darkBlossom1999
Summary: No sabe cuándo o como sucedió, lo único que sabe es que está enamorado de Bombon Utonio , si tal como lo escuchan, Brick Jojo está enamorado de Bombon Utonio.Su mayor problema para estar al lado de su amada se llama: Dexter Simplemente le produce celos. Celos? Eso es El puede jugar al mismo juego. Lo malo es que las cosas no le saldran como esperaba
1. Chapter 1

_Celos_

EPILOGO

No sabe cuándo o como sucedió, lo único que sabe es que está enamorado de Bombon Utonio , si tal como lo escuchan, Brick Jojo está enamorado de Bombon Utonio. Ha hecho todo lo posible para estar más cerca de ella, asiste a las mismas clases que ella y ha dejado el crimen como sus hermanos. Los cuales que al igual que el se enamoraron de sus contrapartes, la diferencia es que ellos tienen el camino más fácil. Porque él tiene que enfrentar a Dexter , el chico nuevo que saca las calificaciones más altas, además de llevar a Bombon como su asistente y al mismo tiempo flechado por ella. Ese es su mayor problema para estar al lado de su amada, y se llama: Dexter

Puede ver como durante los descansos se sonríen y se ríen de quien sabe qué cosa, simplemente le produce celos.

Celos?

Eso es

El puede jugar al mismo juego

Berserk es el lado más libertino de Bombon, ella siempre había tratado de llamar su atención, eso es lo que siempre le ha hecho pensar que Bombon está loca por el solo que en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero Berserk se desilusiono al ver la realidad, el corazón de Brick ya tiene dueña, ahora solo son amigos.

El plan que se acaba de imaginar es perfecto, simplemente seria el viejo truco de los celos.

Bueno esta sería una pequeña introducción. Y si voy a continuar el fic de ´´escuela vocalaid`` solo que aun no me pongo de acuerdo de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo.

Siiiiiiii

Pase de año, con un poco de dificultades -.-U, pero lo importante es que pase

Entonces que mejor manera que celebrarlo que publicar un mini-fic (digo mini porque no tengo planeado que esta historia se alargue)

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. El teatro comienza

_Aclaraciones: todos tienen 16 años_

_Celos_

Capitulo 1: el teatro comienza

**Brick POV**

Hace unos días tengo mi propia hipótesis, Bombon debe de quererme. Pero no se puede sustentar una hipótesis sin pruebas, y mi prueba va a ser los celos.

Me dirijo a mis clases de química, lamentablemente es la única clase que no comparto con mi amada, pero en esta ocasión me es útil porque no estaré con Bombon pero si con Berserk.

-hola Brick, ayer me llamaste. Dijiste que tenias que hablar conmigo ahora solo suéltalo- lo dijo con los brazos cruzados. Berserk podrá ser mi amiga y haber dejado de ser criminal pero sigue teniendo ese toque de malicia y rebeldía, definitivamente opuesta a Bombon pero al mismo tiempo igual.

-pienso de que el mejor modo de saber que a Bombon le gusto seria causarle celos- digo mientras me pongo mi bata de laboratorio. Después miro a Berserk –es por eso que necesito tú ayuda-

-Y en que te puedo ayudar si se puede saber- también se pone la bata de laboratorio mientras fija su mirada en mí.

Sonrió de medio lado –te gustaría salir conmigo por un tiempo- silencio total, creo que no se lo esperaba, después de todo somos amigos así que decido aclararlo –es solamente para darle celos a Bombon-

-gracias por aclarar las cosas, después de todo lo de antes, pensé que estabas jugando con mis sentimientos- ella se refriere a cuando trataba de conquistarme

-somos amigos y no lo haría-

-bien, entonces te ayudare, sabiendo que lo opuesto a mi es lo que te gusta, y que eres mi amigo lo hare-

-gracias-

-entonces cuando comenzamos con el teatro-

Sonrió divertido por lo de ´´teatro`` –en la siguiente hora, en el descanso y en todo momento que nos topemos con Bombon-

El profesor ingreso, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y la clase empezó.

**Normal POV**

La clase de química término, ahora comienza la de matemáticas. Brick y Berserk van caminando por el pasillo y se encuentran con Bombon y Dexter. El teatro comienza ahora…

-Oigan ustedes, ratas de biblioteca- comienza la conversación Berserk

-Oye, no crees que es tiempo que ya no nos insultes- comienza a hablar Bombon molesta

-No te enojes si solo les vengo a dar un aviso- se apega a brick –Bricky y yo somos novios- dice con malicia

**Brick POV**

El pasillo quedo en silencio, pero unos aplausos hicieron eco en el

-Felicidades-Bombon fue la que hablo, detecte algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero su tono de voz era de una persona enojada -pero porque es exactamente a nosotros que nos dan la noticia-

Me atrapo, no sabía que decir, tampoco Berserk pero se me ocurrió una idea

-porque somos amigos, te lo quería decir antes a ti- se me ocurrió decir, y era cierto. Ella y yo nos convertimos en amigos, pero Dexter no es mi amigo y quiero ser más que un amigo para Bombon.

-Son amigos, pero yo creo que primero se lo tenías que decir a tus hermanos- dijo Dexter

-Ya lo sé cuatro ojos pero me tope con ustedes antes de encontrar a los idiotas de mis hermanos- dije muy molesto, la conversación no tenía nada que ver con él y se mete, me dan ganas de golpearlo.

-ggrrr- gruño Dexter molesto –A quien llamas cuatro ojos líder de cuarta!-

-Con mi titulo de líder nadie se mete, estás muerto- digo sonándome los nudillos

-BASTA, quieren calmarse!- Bombon grito

-Vámonos Bricky- Berserk me toma del brazo para después jalarme y llevarme en contra de mi voluntad a clase, creo que es lo mejor para ese cuatro ojos, así prolonga su vida –la clase está por comenzar-

**Bombon POV**

Berserk se llevo a la fuerza a Brick, creo que le debo una, si comenzaba a pelear Dexter podría ahora estar muerto…bueno la idea no me desagrada pero por dios es un ser humano.

La noticia de que Berserk y Brick son novios me duelo mucho. Por buena suerte pude disimularlo pero…como lo llevare el resto de ocasiones en cuanto los vea. Retener este sentimiento no es fácil.

-Bombon vámonos, nos retrasamos por su culpa a clases- me dijo Dexter

-Si-

Entramos a la clase de matemáticas que probablemente se convierta en un infierno para mi

Espero que les haya gustado, en mi mente más o menos tengo el final pero me falta los detalles de desarrollo y un poco de introducción

Definitivamente los términos de la profesora de lenguaje me afectaron Xb

Pero ya salí a vacaciones, espero actualizar más rápido

Sayonara


	3. La oportunidad de Dexter

_Celos_

Capitulo 2: la oportunidad de Dexter

**Bombon POV**

Por fin terminaron las clases, pensé que ya no podría aguantarlo más. Todo el día Berserk se la paso pegada a Brick, y no es que este mal, claro que no ya que son novios pero…me molesta. Y esa indecencia que tuvieron en la clase de matemáticas, como si no tuvieran respeto de donde se encuentran o si alguien los ve…

_FLASHBACK_

_La clase de matemáticas comenzó y por buena suerte llegamos a tiempo después del incidente en el pasillo. El profesor se fue porque tenía una reunión con el consejo de padres de familia y más profesores, así que nos dejo la hora libre._

_Me encontraba sentada en mi pupitre tratando de distraerme resolviendo algún ejercicio en mi cuaderno, pero por más que me contenga mi mirada se posa sobre dos personas a mi derecha que se encuentran abrazados como si nada. Desvió mi mirada y escucho es sonido de la silla a mi derecha. Era Brick el cual se levanto y seguidamente le siguió Berserk_

_Todos en el salón se encuentran parados, en mayoría, y pocos sentados mientras conversan de temas públicos, es por eso que no me extraña mucho que se levanten, tal vez se cansaron de estar así y van a hablar con un grupo de amigos. Pero no en vez de eso, aprovechando que son ignorados por los demás que se encuentran en su propio mundo menos yo, y caminan al final del salón para llegar a la parte más oscura y distanciada, allí los perdí de vista y no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho. Ya no soy una niña y se varias cosas, incluyendo eso de estar a solas con tu pareja y hacer cosas, a mi no me ha pasado porque no he tenido novio…_

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Oh por dios como puedo pensar eso. Si son novios desde hoy no creo que lleguen hasta ese extremo, pero me inquieta saber que hacían.

-Lo mejor es que me olvide de eso. Dexter me dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo en la salida, voy a ir a verlo- hablo mas para mí misma que para cualquier otra persona y emprendo camino hacia la salida

**Dexter POV**

Me encuentro en la puerta de rejas que da a la calle, y me vuelvo a preguntar:

Realmente hago lo correcto? yo creo que si

Brick me dejo camino libre para poder relacionarme con Bombon, a ella le gusta mucho aunque no quiera admitirlo.

A veces pienso si soy idiota o solamente me dejo llevar. A Bombon antes le gustaba de verdad y yo lo sabia pero no quería creerlo. En vez de contestar sus sentimientos tuve que enamorarme de Olga, la hermana de mi archienemigo, que en paz descanse, para que después ella me deje plantado y se vaya a otro país.

Ahora que quiero remediar las cosas como tuvieron que suceder me encuentro con que Bombon siente atracción hacia Brick, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo pero es cierto. Además se que el idiota ese también esta atraído por ella, así que es amor correspondido

Aun así no me importa y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esté a mi lado y…

-DEXTER- Bombon estaba al frente de mi y verla además de que me grito y casi me deja sordo, me hizo asustar y caí al suelo (no aguante la tentación de arruinar sus pensamientos Xb)

-Auch, eso dolió- digo sentado en suelo

-Lo siento, pero no me hacías caso entonces te grite para que me pongas atención, te encuentras bien?-

–Si a encontrarme bien quieres decir que casi me dejas sordo y que me muero del susto, entonces si me encuentro bien- digo mientras me levanto

-Ahora que tienes que decirme, me encuentro muy cansada y quisiera ir a casa-

-Es que, el día de hoy te note algo tensa, no quisieras salir mañana a tomar algo o divertirnos ya sabes como amigos-

-La verdad, si creo que necesito distraerme un poco. Así que mañana…

-En el lago del parque a las 10 am te parece-

-el lago del parque a las 10am, bien nos vemos mañana- se despide de mi mientras que yo hago lo mismo

**Normal POV**

Mientras ellos se despedían no se dieron cuenta de que una alguien los observa desde un arbusto, ese alguien es Brick. Que tiene cara de pocos amigos

**Brick POV**

El cuatro ojos se aprovecho de la situación sabiendo de que le deje el camino libre, sabia de que no debía de descuidarlo.

-Pero no importa, igualmente este es un cambio de planes-

De mi bolsillo saco mi teléfono y llamo a Berserk

-Berserk, tienes algo que hacer mañana-

_-No porque lo preguntas- _me responde como siempre indiferente

-te invito a una cita, nos vemos en el lago del parque a las 10am, se puntual- corte la llamada

No espere una réplica de su parte porque sé que ira

**Berserk POV**

Acaso escuche mal, o si me acaba de pedir una cita. Tal vez se olvido de mi opuesto y se dio cuenta que soy mejor. Yo ya sabía de que tarde o temprano lo haría, pero ya me estaba hartando y perdiendo la esperanza

Tal vez la espera sirvió de algo

Y aquí otro capitulo

Las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más interesantes

Que pasara en la cita, que al parecer será doble cita?

Ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo

Envíenme un review si es que quieren que los capitulo sean mas largos y no me lo manden di no quieren


	4. Estoy enamorada

_Celos_

Capitulo 3: una salida de amigos, estoy enamorada

(En este capítulo seré moi la que cuente la mayor parte del tiempo, este capítulo esta algo triste pero ustedes lo evalúan)

**Normal POV (en este caso, ósea yo la narradora XD )**

El tan esperado día para Dexter, no pera Bombon porque tiene que ver su cara, llego.

Y ahí está Dexter, en una banca del parque al frente del lago. A cada minuto mira su reloj porque Bombon no llega. Pero no se da cuenta que desde las sombras, no mejor dicho desde el basurero (afuera no adentro) se encuentra Brick espiándolo

-qué extraño, Bombon usualmente nunca llega tarde a nada- dice Brick para después ver su reloj que marca las 10:25 am –Berserk no es la reina de la puntualidad pero le dije que venga lo más puntual posible-

(No lo he puesto en todo el fic, pero más que sea en esta ocasión si lo pondré) Brick viste una camisa roja, jeans negros, un abrigo con capucha de color gris y zapatos rojos con negro, además no hay que olvidar que lleva su inseparable gorra roja.

Entre todo el desconcierto por parte de Brick acerca de la puntualidad, Bombon llego. Ella viste un vestido rosa pálido simple de tiras un poco más debajo de la rodilla y no hay que olvidar también su moño rojo en el cabello.

-Hola Bombon- Dexter se paro y fue a saludar a su amiga, como normalmente lo harían los amigos (ustedes saben, saludos, besos en la mejilla, lo dejare a su gusto)

-esto me enferma- dice Brick

-Brick, que haces escondido detrás de un basurero- no era una pregunta, más bien era un regaño por parte de Berserk que se encuentra atrás de Brick

Berserk viste una blusa de tirantes funcia y una falda nagra tres dedos sobre las rodillas

-Qué bueno que llegaste, ya me iba a ir sin ti- dice brick parándose porque su posición anterior era de agacharse y espiar detrás del basurero

-como te vas a ir sin mi si la cita es entre dos personas-

-… que cita- dice Brick confundido

-la tuya y mía, de quien más va hacer- responde Berserk como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-de Dexter y Bombon, yo escuche que es una salida de amigos, pero no confió en el cuatro ojos- dice volviendo su mirada hacia donde se encuentran los mencionados aun saludándose y hablando alegremente

-pero ayer me llamaste y me pediste una cita-

-no te lo pedí, te invite a una cita porque Dexter y Bombon al parecer la tienen y como es nuestro papel de novios apareceremos y diremos que también estamos en una cita, esto solo es parte del plan-

Y así paso la tarde, Berserk desde que tuvo esa conversación con Brick ya no le hablo más, y siguieron a Dexter y Bombon que fueron al cine y después a una cafetería

Ahora ellos se encuentran afuera de la cafetería

-Bien escucha, entraremos como novios y ellos nos ven, les decimos que estamos en una cita y los invitamos al parque de diversiones, si preguntan les diremos que solo es para disculparnos por lo de ayer en el pasillo-

-…- Berserk no respondió

-Te encuentras bien, no hablas desde hace horas-

-vamos- Berserk lo dice sin ánimos y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería

-espérame!- Brick comienza a apresurar el paso para alcanzarla

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

**Bombon POV**

Me encuentro con Dexter hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, de cuando éramos niños y la ciudad de Megaville siendo salvada muchas veces por nosotras o por otros superhéroes, hace tiempo que derrotamos al mal y pocos monstruos vienen aquí así que se puede decir que casi ya no combatimos el crimen. Es algo que extraño pero ahora mis hermanas y yo tenemos tiempo de hacer nuestras vidas.

Hablábamos pacíficamente cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y nuestra mesa esta cerca por eso pude ver a los que entran en este momento, son Brick y Berserk que van tomados de la mano y se acercan a nuestra mesa y…

_´´que estoy haciendo, me encuentro molesta no sé porque, pero no me los tengo que quedar viendo``_ pienso mientras dirijo mi mirada de nuevo hacia Dexter para aparentar de que no vi nada, pero se acercan a nuestra mesa

-Hola como están, no me esperaba encontrarlos el día de hoy en este lugar- dijo Brick

-Se pueden retirar, hay personas a las cuales les están arruinando el día- dice Dexter molesto

-Yo también estoy molesta, las caras a las que menos quería ver son las de ustedes, pero ni modo- Dice Berserk, la verdad es que la veo algo distante como triste y enojada, pero no lo creo ella es Berserk

-Berserk y yo nos encontramos en una cita, y me quería disculpar por lo del dia de ayer en el pasillo. Es por eso que los invito a pasar la tarde con nosotros en el parque de diversiones- dice Brick enseñando cuatro boletos de entrada

-Como, como lo hiciste para conseguir las entradas! Las busque en todas partes pero todas ya han estado vendidas- Dice Dexter sorprendido. Yo también estoy sorprendida, para ese parque de diversiones solo se puede entrar con boletos y es una vez al año, la verdad es que es una gran oportunidad por ser el parque de diversiones más grande del mundo.

-Boomer tiene amigos patrocinadores, el dijo que invitaría a Burbuja tal vez la veamos- Brick hablo con un tono desinteresado

- Van a venir sí o no- A Berserk se la ve muy molesta, tal vez sea porque nos lo están pidiendo

-La verdad es que yo creo que no porque…-hable pero fui interrumpida por Dexter que comenzó a gritar

-CLARO QUE IREMOS-

-¿¡QUE!- ahora sí que estoy muy sorprendida, nunca pensé que Dexter aceptaría

Y aquí nos encontramos, en el parque de diversiones. Tomo a Dexter de la manga del bazo y le comienzo a hablar en voz baja

-porque aceptaste venir? Creí que no te gusta estar al lado de Brick-

-lo sé, lo se pero una persona solo tiene una probabilidad de 1.0000000% de poder venir a este lugar, no hay que desaprovecharla. Además aquí hay una exposición científica que siempre he deseado ver- dice muy emocionado que hasta me asusta

**Brick POV**

_´´Sabía que el cuatro ojos querría venir, por eso se me ocurrió esta idea. Pero aun le debo a Boomer el hacer su tarea por un mes a cambia de los boletos`` _suspiro cansado

**Normal POV (ósea yo XD)**

El día paso muy rápido en el parque de diversiones, en el cual los únicos que disfrutaban eran Dexter y Brick, Berserk no tenia ánimos, y Bombon estaba más que sorprendida viendo como Dexter y Brick se divierten juntos al dejar sus diferencias a un lado.

Ya son las 5:00 pm y según el reportero del clima pronto vendría la lluvia

-Ya se hizo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a casa- dijo Brick

-NO ESPERA- grito Berserk

Todos la miraron extrañados

-ehh Brick me comprarías un helado-

-Un helado, pero si ya es tarde y no hay sol-

-quiero un helado- Berserk los miro con una cara que dio miedo

-es-está bien vamos por tu helado ^.^U- Los dos se fueron

Y pasaron los segundos, y los minutos y faltaba poco para cumplirse la hora

-Que tanto uno se demora en ir, comprar un helado y regresar- dice Dexter molesto

-yo ya quiero irme a mi casa- dice Bombon pero se le prende el foco –ya se, voy a ir a buscarlos-

Bombon comienza a caminar hacia donde se fueron Brick y Berserk pero cuál es su sorpresa al encontrarse con la escena de Brick y Berserk besándose. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

**Bombon POV**

Me siento triste, lo único que puedo hacer es no moverme de donde estoy. Sé que Berserk me ha visto pero tal vez Brick no porque está de espaldas a mí, pero hay la posibilidad.

Me siento muy triste, y no sé porque. Lo único que tengo en mente es huir y así lo hice, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no se hacía que dirección. Fue bajando la velocidad y hay me di cuenta de que mis mejillas están mojadas y aunque la seque se vuelven a mojar por mis lagrimas.

Comenzó a llover a lo que mi mente dejo de divagar y me encontré en el parque. Las personas se van para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, pero no me importa mojarme, el cielo sufre como yo

-Porque me siento así?- me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro

De repente todo se puso claro en mi cabeza. Todas las veces en las cuales estoy molesta, es porque estoy celosa, me cuesta admitirlo. Muy dentro de mí sé que es verdad.

-Estoy enamorada, pero no puedo hacer nada si él quiere a otra-

Lo digo con mucha tristeza, porque ya es tarde para que confiese mis sentimientos, él ya tiene novia.

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo que escribí en este capítulo, creo que el siguiente tardara algo porque desde aquí no estoy muy segura en como continuar

Gracias por el apoyo a ustedes mis queridos lectores

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Ahora la cosa se vuelve más confusa:

¿si Brick ama a Bombon porque se beso con Berserk? dejo muy claro que Brick no sabe que Bombon lo vio besarse con Berserk, ni la misma Berserk lo sabe. También aclaro que esto no es parte del plan de Brick, ni el mismo pensó que pasaría.

Piensen que paso durante ese tiempo en el cual según fueron a comprar helado, pista:

Hubo una discusión muy fuerte

Dejen lo que piensan que en verdad pasó en sus reviews

Para esto yo tengo la respuesta y la pondré en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Tan solo un beso

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**dickory5**: la verdad es que era lo más lógico con las pistas que les deje, si eso fue lo que paso pero lo del beso no fue del todo sorpresa, en este capitulo saldrá la escena completa de lo que paso

**R-P-Ale**: como le respondí a dickory5 eso fue lo que paso y a mí también me da pena Berserk pero al final del fic encontrara el amor y no será con Brick de eso estoy segura

**Lia-sennenko**: si es cierto lo que dices en parte, Berserk se molesto porque la uso eso es lo que lleva a la discusión pero en el capi de ahora podrás ver la versión de ese lapso de Berserk y Brick

**Blossxbrick**: si es que el trama como que necesitaba algo de tristeza, y no te preocupes que las cosas se solucionaran. Yo también odio a Dexter pero no mucho, más bien odio a bleedman por no hacer más escenas en las que salga Brick, y por otro lado me alegra que Dexter este enamorado de Olga así le deja el camino libre a Brick o al menos eso creo porque he estado leyendo su dousinji (creo que se escribe asi XD) y esa es la perpectiva que me da

**Iruchan**: no es mala idea pero como dije desde el principio este sería un minific el cual pienso terminarlo antes de que sea septiembre, porque entro a clases.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos comienza el capitulo!

_Celos_

Capitulo 4: tan solo un beso y no te molestare mas, Berserk

**Normal POV **

Berserk y Brick van caminando

Brick: y de que sabor quieres tu helado, creo que yo también me pediré uno mmm…talvez de chocolate o también puede ser vainilla o…-y asi sigue hablando Brick sobre todos los sabores de helado mientras que Berserk tiene los ojos cerrados y frunce cada vez mas su ceño

Berserk: Brick…

Brick: voy a pedir uno de fresa, no mejor no porque es de niñas

Berserk: Brick…

Brick: uno de cono o talvez uno de palito mejor el de cono porque…

Berserk: BRICK QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR SOBRE HELADOS Y ESCUCHARME!- ya no pudo retener mas tiempo su enojo

Brick: que pasa- ahora poniendo su atención en Berserk al mismo tiempo que lo dos dejan de caminar y se ven frente a frente, pasan segundos de un incomodo silencio que para los dos fueron como minutos

Berserk: Brick, tu sabes los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti

Brick: eso ya lo se porque me lo dijiste antes y te rechaze porque yo amo a otra persona…

Berserk: y quedamos en que seriamos amigos, tengo muy en claro eso pero no dejas de darme falsas ilusiones con eso de que seria tu novia y que me invitas a salir, también cuando nos fuimos al rincón oscuro durante la case de mate y tan solo nos pusimos a jugar cartas

Brick: quedo muy en claro la razón por la cual te pedi que fueras mi novia falsa y aceptaste, y jugamos cartas porque estaba aburrido y Bombon pensaría otra cosa

Berserk: lo se pero tienes que hacer todo esto por ella…ella no vale la pena Brick, también hay la posibilidad de que ni te haga caso y termine destrozando tus sentimientos- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- esa persona especial en tu vida puede que te ignore por completo- comienza a llorar en silencio tapando su cara con su flequillo

Brick se acerca a Berserk y la abraza mientras ella comienza a llorar entre sus brazos

Brick: siento mucho que te sientas asi, y aunque haya esa posibilidad hare todo lo posible para estar al lado de esa persona especial como tu lo hiciste… y si esa persona se enamora de alguien mas lo único que se puede hacer es pensar de que mientras sea feliz yo sere feliz

Berserk se separa de Brick y se seca las lagrimas

Berserk: entiendo…Brick si tu eres feliz yo también lo sere –hace una sonrisa forzada- aunque esto duela

Brick: no te tiene que doler porque lo que sientes por mi no es amor es tan solo un capricho, cuando conozcas a esa persona especial serias capaz de darlo todo por ella hasta sacrificar tu vida si es necesario y hasta esos extremos conmigo no creo que sea posible que llegues

Berserk:…Brick, enrealidad crees que conoceré a esa persona

Brick: todos en algún momento lo hacemos

Berserk: entiendo

Los dos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio que duro minutos, ya ninguno de los dos sabia que decir

Berserk: Brick, aunque se que no soy correspondida eres mi primer amor y siempre he soñado que le daría mi primer beso a esa persona

Brick: Berserk yo no soy esa persona

Berserk: eso solo lo podre comprobar con un beso, es lo único que te pido y ya no te molestare mas

Brick: esta bien

Los dos se besaron mientras cerca del lugar una muy sorprendida y shokeada Bombon ve la escena y después sale corriendo a velocidad sónica

**Berserk POV**

Lo estoy besando, uno de mis mas grandes sueños se hace realidad pero no siento mariposas en el estomago como debe de ser además lo que siento en estos momentos es una gran calidez, seguridad y amor pero no amor pasional solo amor

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sin duda alguna

Berserk: siento amor por ti, pero no es uno pasional es como el que le tengo a mis hermanas

Brick: lo mismo conmigo, se puede decir que el amor que tenemos es uno familar que no puede pasar a mas

Asiento entendiendo al fin mis sentimientos

Berserk: todos tenemos amor que dar a todas las personas pero hay distintos tipos de amor y el pasional es el que le corresponde a esa persona especial

Brick: al fin entendiste

Berserk: viendo tu situación con Bombon estoy segura que ella te ama porque soy su parte malvada como una copia, una copia que no puede amar a un ser original, ella es la original asi que si no fuera yo la copia podría tener sentimientos mas fuertes

Brick: quieres decir que como ella es la original tiene sentimientos mas fuertes que los tuyos hacia mi, porque no lo dijiste antes

Berserk: no te lo dije antes por temor a perderte pero ahora veo que es lo correcto, solo te diré algo no juegues con sus sentimientos porque con la misma fuerza que puede amar puede odiar. A veces hay que convertir nuestros sentimientos en palabras para que nos entiendan

Brick: tengo que decirle lo que siento

Berserk: si porque ahora que cree que somos novios a de pensar que no tiene oportunidad contigo por eso te recomiendo que se lo digas y no juegues con sus sentimientos

Comenzo a llover y yo con una sonrisa burlona le digo a Brick

Berserk: ahora ya no podremos tomar helados

Los dos nos pusimos a reir mientras nos comenzamos a mojar por culpa de la lluvia

Brick: entonces ya te sientes mejor

Berserk: como nunca – le dedico la sonrisa mas sincera que he dado

**Dexter POV**

Genial Brick y Berserk desaparecieron hace horas, Bombon que según fue a buscarlos no regresa, comienza a llover y aquí estoy yo parado como un estúpido mojándome y solito.

Dexter: mejor me voy a casa, esto no tiene pinta de que vallan a regresar por mi –estornudo- genial y ahora voy a coger un resfriado "QUE MAS PUEDE PASAR"

Grito para que después me caiga un rayo y me quede todo negro y con peinado afro

Dexter: que tonto, como se me ocurre decir "que mas puede pasar"

Me cae otro rayo que me deja inmovilizado

Dexter: creo…que debo dejar de decir eso

Digo para después caerme en el suelo

Lamento la demora, pero tenía una presentación de un curso que tenia, que ahora ya termino, se fue la electricidad por tres días porque un cable del edificio en donde vivo se quemo y mi mamá me mantuvo sin computadora por dos días, y me amenazo con quitarme el internet así que tuve que obedecer. Pero no se angustien porque he me aquí he regresado aunque sea para publicar este capítulo porque las siguientes semanas estare de aquí para haya por que todas las vacaciones salgo de viaje y en algunos lugares en los que estare no hay internet menos ahora que me encuentro en Quito y mi papa tiene un negocio e computadoras que tienen internet

Jeje creo que me pase con Dexter pero se lo merece por tener intenciones con Bombon cuando ella tiene que estar con Brick


	6. San valentin

Si lo se, les dije que no regresaría hasta algún tiempo pero aproveche este dia que creo que será el ultimo que tenga en el internet antes de ir al campo. Despues talvez el fin de semana de la próxima semana altualizare el capitulo final, si ya se termina, pero no prometo mucho ya que puede que no logre escabullirme en algún café internet o cyber o lo que sea XD solo que tenga internet, Porque llevo mi laptop para escribir pero sin internet y mi memoria o flash o memory lo que sea XD pero sirve para pasar los datos de una compu a otra, bueno ya me entendieron o al menos eso creo.

**Respuesta a algunos reviews**

**dickory5: **la verdad es que desde que **BrickxBloss **escribió en su review si seria posible el dexterxberserk estaba considerando la idea pero después me dije a mi misma, el no se la merece Xb asi que meteré a otra persona para que se enamore de Berserk XD

**BrickxBloss: **a mi también me agradas, y yo también creo que todas las parejas están mal. COMO ES ESO QUE BELLOTA CON UN PROFESOR! , y de lo de burbuja con matt no he visto a matt en el dousinji (o lo que sea no se como se escribe DX), La verdad es que si Bleedman no pone las parejas correctas al final me deseccionaria de el porque sigo otro de sus projectos que es grim tales from left below. Si soy mala jejejeje pero el fic se supone que es de suspenso por eso lo corto en las partes interesantes para que no se sepa que pasara por ahora. Y por otro lado mi asunto con el internet lo escribi en el primer párrafo

**R-P-Ale**** : ** Berserk ya no sufrirá y sobre Dexter no estoy muy segura de cómo continuar con el, talvez lo haga popular o tal vez se gane una beca y se vaya lejos o…estoy considerando la idea de una muerte pero tu dame tu opinión de que puedo hacer con el, porque me quede en blanco con su papel ya que ya no lo necesito mas y quiero sacarlo de escena

_Celos_

Capitulo 5: San valentin

**Normal POV**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas después de lo acontecido durante ese tiempo Bombon evito a Brick a toda costa aunque de vez en cuando se ven no tienen la oportunidad de hablar

Habia llegado ya el dia de San valentin, bueno aun no solo falta un dia. Todos dentro del instituto (escuela, colegio ect XD no se como llamarlo asi que ustedes decidan el termino) están muy entusiasmados ademas de preocupados por no saber que regalar. Pero el principal motivo de estar preocupados es que no todos saben hacer chocolates y ese es el principal regalo que todos hacen, pero también si quieren pueden incluir algún detalle ;)

Y era hora de receso, Bombon se encontró con sus hermanas Burbuja y Bellota comentando sobre el próximo dia que seria San Valentin

Burbuja: y díganme chicas, a quien van a dar chocolates

Bellota: yo no se cocinar además si supiera nadie me gusta "_mentira si me gusta alguien y como no se cocinar le robare algunos a Burbuja, no se molestara"- _piensa mientras esboza una sonrisa de estar todo fríamente calculado y también rie un poco

Burbuja y Bombon se le quedan viendo raro porque Bellota no deja de sonreir y reir

Bombon: la perdimos, otra vez esta pensando en quien sabe que

Burbuja: me gustaría saber en que piensa, pero eso no importa dime Bombon a quien vas a regalar chocolates

Bombon: yo? Pues…

A Bombon se le aparece encima de su cabeza una nubecita con la imagen de Brick para después…

Reacción de Bombon:

1.-se sonroja

2.-niega con la cabeza

3.-con sus manos borra la nube

4.- mira a Burbuja con una sonrisa nerviosa

Bombon: aun no lo he pensado jejeje

Burbuja: las dos están muy extrañas- dice con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

Bombon: no nos hagas caso jeje, y dinos tu ya sabes a quien regalar chocolates

Bellota: Bombon a quien mas crees que va a dar chocolates además de su novio-salio de su trance

Burbuja: jijiji claro a nadie mas solo a mi novio Boomer

Bombon: aun no puedo creer que sean novios, cuando paso, creo que fue hace algunas semanas

Burbuja: fue el dia en el que Boomer y yo fuimos al parque diversiones. Hace 5 años hubiera dicho que eso sería imposible pero ahora digo que es posible que hasta seamos esposos

Bellota: vaya Burbuja, estas segura de eso- Bombon y Bellota están sorprendidas

Burbuja: claro que si, los dos tenemos muchas cosas en común

La campana de final del receso sonó y las chicas van a sus respectivas clases

Al terminar la escuela

Burbuja: me voy, tal vez regrese algo tarde a casa ya que quiero utilizar lo mejores ingredientes para los chocolates

Bombon: esta bien, ve con cuidado- se despide de Burbuja

Bellota: asi que ahora solo quedamos nosotras

Bombon: te equivocas, solo quedas tu sola. Tengo que comprar un cuaderno nuevo además que la ultima edición de mi libro favorito ya salió y quiero comprarlo. Adiós Bellota y cuida la casa, el profesor tiene una reunión en su trabajo asi que llegara tarde

Bellota: no es justo, yo quería ir a patinar en el parque

Bellota llega a casa y ve al profesor

Bellota: profesor no se supone que tiene una reunión en su trabajo

Profesor: si pero hubo unas complicaciones y la cambiaron para mas tarde

Bellota: eso significa que si puedo salir a patinar

Profesor: si quieres puedes salir

Bellota: SI vendita sea esa complicación- grito feliz en un susurro

Profesor: dijiste algo Bellota

Bellota: ehh, ire a mi cuarto por mi patineta

Con Burbuja

Va caminando tranquilamente con varias bolsas cuando ve a Berserk que igualmente tiene muchas bolsas y se le acerca para hablar

Burbuja: Hola, veo que tú también vas a hacer chocolates, los vas a regalar a tu novio verdad

Berserk: hola, si voy a hacer chocolates pero no son para Brick, además ya no somos novios

Burbuja: entonces para quien son

Berserk: eres muy curiosa, pero te lo diré. Son para Rage

Burbuja: ese no es el chico nuevo de hace una semana

Berserk: si, la verdad es que me llevo muy bien con el. Mañana le voy a pedir de que sea mi novio

Burbuja: No crees que eso es demasiado rápido, digo porque hace poco que lo conoces

Berserk: no importa, a él también no le gusta esperar

Burbuja: entonces te deseo suerte

Con Bombon

´´_creo que debo de estar loca´´_ piensa mientras paga todo lo que lleva en un carrito, toma las bolsas y sale del supermercado

Ya afuera abre una de las bolsas y ve lo que hay adentro: moldes para chocolates, chocolate negro, azúcar, etc todo lo que se necesita para hacer chocolates y un libro instructivo

Bombon: esto es un desperdicio, porque voy a hacer chocolates si no se a quien regalarlos

Se ve la imagen de Brick dentro de la cabeza de Bombon, para después negar con la cabeza y borrar la imagen

Bombon: definitivamente estoy loca, aunque me guste no le puedo regalar chocolates al novio de otra

Con Bellota

Esta en el parque con sus amigas de patinaje

Bellota: Hola chicas

Rude: Hola

Kaoru: igualmente

(no se me ocurrio a quien mas poner de amigas de Bellota)

Rude: y ya saben a quien regalar chocolates mañana

Kaoru: ES VERDAD MAÑANA ES SAN VALENTIN COMO SE ME PUEDE OLVIDAR ESO

Bellota: yo no se cocinar asi que le robare algunos a mi hermana

Rude: Yo los compre, suerte Bellota en robar a tu hermana y Kaoru no se como se te puede olvidar si todo el mundo habla de eso

Kaoru: Es que mas pensaba en arreglar mi patineta que se daño ayer, las veo mañana chicas tengo que ir a casa y hacer chocolates

Bellota: se los vas a regalar a alguien

Kaoru: ESO NO LES IMPORTA- se sonroja

Rude: no le hagas caso, de seguro son para Kojiro- le dice a Bellota

Kaoru: como supiste que son para el – se sonroja al máximo

Rude: jajaja no estaba segura pero ya me lo comprobaste jajaja

Rude y Bellota se rien mientras Kaoru esta enojada y sonrojada

Kaoru: yo no le veo lo gracioso

Ya era de noche y los chicos hablan sobre el dia siguiente

Bucth: y cuantos chocolates crees que le regalen mañana a esta cara de angel que tengo

Boomer : yo que voy a saber no soy una chica además no tienes cara de angel

Bucth: estas diciendo mentiras! Yo si tengo cara de angel, por cierto donde esta Brick

Boomer: esta haciendo mi tarea, me debe un favor por darle mis boletos para el parque de diversiones que tanto me costaron conseguir

Bucth: tengo que preguntar cuanto te costaron?

Boomer: si

Bucth: bien…cuanto te costaron, no se supone que tu conoces a algunos patrocinadores?

Boomer: si los conozco y tu también, eran los rowdyrude boys y como estaban aburridos me dijeron de que me darían los boletos si…no me hagas decirlo

Bucth: ya te lo pregunte asi que tienes que soltar la sopa, cuanta que te hicieron hacer hermanito

Boomer: no te vayas a reir, esto paso el dia en el que te dije que me quedaría en la casa de unos amigos,…-respiro ondo- me dijeron de que me darían los boletos si…-Bucth lo ve expectante- si todo el dia bailara como un mono, comiera como un cerdo u valla al baño como un perro

El cuarto quedo en silencio, en esos momentos de silencio Boomer pensó que su hemano había tomodo todo en serio y no como un programa de comedia…pero el silencio después fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Bucth

Bucth: JAJAJA NO ME LO CREO JAJAJA NI YO MISMO ME LAS HUBIERA INGENIADO SEMEJANTE COSA PARA CHARTAJEARTE JAJAJA LOS ROWDYRUDE BOYS SABEN COMO DIVERTIRSE

Boomer: TE DIJE QUE NO TE RIERAS

Boomer se abalanzo sobre Bucth y comenzó a asfixiarlo pero el cuello de Bucth es muy fuerte y este no para de reir aunque se este quedando sin aire

Boomer: como es que resistes –dice sin soltarlo-

Bucth: JAJAJA ENTRENAMIENTO HERMANO, ENTRENAMIENTO. Pero los boletos te sirvieron al fin y al cabo terminaste de novio con la rubia esa-ya lo ultimo lo dice mas tranquilo porque pudo controlar su risa

Con Brick

Brick esta sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto con una lámpara encendida escribiendo y resolviendo ejercicios de algebra

Brick: ahora me toca hacer el deber de Boomer –suspiro- mas que esos boletos no me ayudaron en nada con Bombon

Brick se levanta y camina hacia la ventana donde se ve el cielo estrellado

´´ _Berserk: viendo tu situación con Bombon estoy segura que ella te ama _

_Brick: como ella es la original tiene sentimientos mas fuertes que los tuyos hacia mi_

_Berserk: A veces hay que convertir nuestros sentimientos en palabras para que nos entiendan´´_

Brick: Bombon… ya no puedo ocultar por mas tiempo mis sentimientos por ti, es por eso… es por eso que mañana te dire lo que siento

**Y lo dejo hasta aquí, jeje si que mala soy pero se supone que la historia es de suspenso asi que les dejo con la duda de que pasara…**

**Brick se le confesara a Bombon?**

**Sera bombon quien se confiese y le entregue los chocolates?**

**Berserk y Rage (de los rowdyrude boys) serán novios?**

**Bucth dejara de pensar que su rostro es como el de un angel? Mmm… bueno tal vez no**

**Leanlo en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de esta historia**


	7. San valentin I

Lo sé no tengo su perdón, les dije que publicaría el capitulo hace dos semanas pero mi estadía en Guayaquil fue cortada por un viaja imprevisto al campo y otra de las razones por mi retraso es que me prohibieron llevar mi laptop por que como no tiene internet que haría con ella? eso es lo que me preguntaban así que me rendí porque ellos no saben que estoy en esto del fanfiction, ni siquiera saben que es pero mi hermana sabe al menos un poco de ahí no sabe lo que hago en la pagina, pero ahora eso no es importante.

Hemos llegado al capítulo final y no quiero en estos momentos hablar de mis problemas porque ustedes están aquí para saber cómo termina la historia a sí que comenzamos

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Lia-sennenko: **si no todo dura para siempre, como lo dije en un principio este solo sería un pequeño fic que lo haría durante mis vacaciones para divertirme un poco porque…siendo sincera no me divierto mucho en las vacaciones por tanto viaje

**Dickory5: **la respuesta es…lo sabrás en el capitulo pero te aseguro que lo estaba pensado

**Azary: **Lo sé pero no se me ocurrió a quien más meter de amigas de Bellota además ya metí a los rowdyruff boys por eso pensé, porque no. Lo que dijiste me hizo pensar, y tienes razón también voy a meter a Momoko y a Masaru como a todas las parejas del anime en unas escenas que les dedicare a cada pareja

**blossxbrick:** lo siento no sabía que Rage es tuyo la próxima vez te lo consultare si es que pienso meter a Rage en algún otro fic, pienso que no está mal que haga pareja con Bombon pero… yo crecí pensado que para Bombon es Brick –momento emotivo- , y los dos son casi iguales a excepción del cabello la personalidad y creo que también los ojos pero igualmente pienso que son sexys ,jeje no suelo utilizar mucho este tipo de términos .

**R-P-Ale: **1y2: también pensé lo mismo así que quede en que eso sería en modo neutral, al leer el capi me entenderás a que me refiero. 3: esa es la idea. 4: he leído otros fics y sabe salir que Bucth piensa eso por eso lo quería poner así en la historia por ser algo gracioso pero yo también pienso que aunque su cara se viera de los mil demonios después de una sesión con algún gato o también rayado de la cara pensaría que tiene cara de ángel. Mientras pensaba en la escena de confesión entre Brick y Bombon se me ocurrió que hacer con él, creo que soy muy mala con el pero ya que mas da

_Celos_

Capitulo 6: San Valentín I

He decidido dejar este capitulo en dos partes, esta es la primera espero que mañana por la mañana a mas tardar suba la segunda

**Advertencia: este y el próximo capitulo serán un poco del genero humoristico **

**Boomer POV**

Día de san Valentín, un día perfecto para declararle tu amor a esa persona especial también para pasear con tu novio/a o simplemente dejarse querer y alagar por las chicas que se vuelven locas por ti y comer los chocolates que te regalan sin importarte quien te los regala no es verdad Bucth

Bucth: ya cállate y deja de hacerte pasar como el narrador

Boomer: estaba hablando en voz alta? Lo siento pero eso es lo que prácticamente estas haciendo

Digo al ver como varias chicas hacen fila delante de Bucth para dejarle chocolates y alagarlo sobre su rostro. Cuando termino la fila Bucth guardo todas las cajas de chocolate en su casillero menos una

Boomer: oye que piensas hacer con eso

Bucth: que más crees que voy a hacer, es comida y la comida se come

Boomer: al menos sabes que chica te regalo esa caja

Bucth:...no, pero preocúpate de tus propios problemas tu ya tienes novia y como es una powerpuff las chicas tienen miedo de acercarse a ti así que pronto perderás tu popularidad...y la dignidad

Veo a Bucth, no entendiendo de que me habla pero siento como si se estuviera riendo de mi internamente. Después de esos cuantos segundos de confusión me di cuenta que el no me estaba mirando y estaba sonriente, parecía que ya no podía aguantar la risa

Bucth: puff JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA

Bucth se estaba riendo, y no solo el sino todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo y me miraban, no entendía lo que pasaba. Pero eso fue hasta que Bucth me dio media vuelta y pude ver lo que pasaba

Había una gran televisión y en esta comenzaba a verse un video de...mi, junto con los rowdy rude boys...aparecía comiendo en el suelo como un perro, después hacia la danza del mono cada 30 minutos y después simulaba hacer del baño en la pared

Corrí hacia el televisor y trate de cubrirlo pero no daba resultado al ser una tv plasma de no sé cuantas pulgadas así que opte por apagarla

Boomer: donde está el maldito botón de... calma no tienes que insultar solo encontrar el botón...oh dios esto es vergonzoso- me decía mientras busco el maldito botón como un maniático

Me estaba desesperando y empezaba ha haber cada vez más gente en el pasillo así que...

**Normal POV**

Dejando el tema de la traumática mañana de Boomer veamos cómo van nuestros personajes principales

Bombon camina lentamente por el pasillo, había dejado la caja de chocolates dentro de una bolsa de regalo en su casillero, estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior cuando hacia los venditos chocolates

Flash Back

_En la residencia Utonio, específicamente en la cocina, ya era de noche. Se encontraba Bombon con un libro de cocina leyéndolo mientras en la estufa se calentaba chocolate. De repente una voz la desconcentra de su lectura_

_Burbuja: que estás haciendo_

_Bombon: Bur-Burbuja no estoy haciendo nada - dice nerviosa escondiendo detrás de ella la olla con chocolate de la estufa y el libro que leía antes_

_Burbuja: entonces estás haciendo chocolates_

_Bombon: que?! No claro que no!_

_Burbuja: si estás haciendo chocolates, el olor a dulce te delata. A sí que... para quien son_

_Bombon:...está bien, me atrapaste. Llevo desde las 8 tratando de hacerlos pero...aunque lea y repita el procedimiento la mezcla es un desastre. Ay soy un fracaso, y no te diré nada sobre para quien es- soltó de golpe toda la verdad_

_Burbuja: gracias por confiar en mí-dijo con sarcasmo_

_Bombon: no es que no confié en ti es que...es solo que...es complicado_

_Burbuja: no te preocupes, me paso lo mismo que a ti. Estaba enamorada de Boomer desde ya un tiempo antes de ser novios y no se los dije porque era complicado, una ppg con un rrb...pero sabiendo eso aceptaron mi relación con el, aunque él y yo pensábamos ir en contra de las reglas y de ustedes si fuera necesario, así que entiendo que no me quieras decir quién es, pero creo ya saberlo...te ayudo con los chocolates_

_Bombon estaba impresionada por lo que su hermana le dijo ya la vez nerviosa porque tal vez ya sabe para quién son los chocolate, decidió dejar ese asunto y asintió con la cabeza. Las dos estuvieron despiertas hasta las 12_

Fin del Flash Back

Bombon: una ppg con un rrb es en contra de las reglas pero en el amor no hay límites, lo mío con Brick puede funcionar... - se susurraba a ella misma - ni que tuviéramos algo, además el está con Berserk- se susurra con un deje de tristeza

Bombon llega al tocador de mujeres pero no entro al escuchar unas voces dentro

Voz 1: sabes la nueva noticia de la que hablan

Voz 2: no, cuéntenme

Voz 3: Brick uno de los chicos más guapos que esta de novio con Berserk

Voz 2: eso ya es noticia vieja, todos ya lo sabían

Voz 1: esa no es la noticia lo que pasa es que los dos terminaron

Voz 2: qué?! Si eso es cierto, tenemos oportunidad chicas hoy es san Valentín y... - interrumpida

Voz 3: no tan rápido amiga, le pregunte a Berserk y me dijo que terminaron en buenos términos

Voz 1: al parecer Brick está enamorado de una chica de las clases avanzadas

Voz 3: y Berserk se ha enamorado de un alumno nuevo, no quiso entrar en detalles sobre nombres

Voz 2: que mala suerte!

Bombon decidió dejar de escuchar la conversación y irse de alli, su ánimo y valor para entregar los chocolates se le había esfumado

**Eso es lo que le paso a Bombon durante su mañana ahora regresamos con Boomer:**

Boomer: maldita maquina del demonio- comenzó a golpear el televisor con su fuerza de rrb y cuando ya estaba todo destrozado apareció Raze caminando como zombie hacia la televisión destrozada

Raze: mi hermosa tv de plasma...

Rage y Rave aparecieron de tras de el

Rave: tranquilo, conseguirás una nueva

Rage: si solo era una tv nada del otro mundo

Raze: no era solo una tv Rage...era...mi vida, compartimos tantas cosas juntos: videojuegos, películas, espiar a Rave con una cámara escondida en su cuarto para comprobar si es maricón

Rave: OYE -dice molesto

Boomer: eh yo... lo siento mucho

Raze: no me basta solo con un lo siento quiero...venganza... - sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un color rojo brillante

A Boomer le dio mucho miedo que salió corriendo como alma que la persigue el mismo Him. Raze podría ser muy buena onda y no ser molesto como Bucth pero cuando se enfadaba era aun mucho peor que Bucth o el mismo Him juntos

**Unas horas más tarde...**

Era hora del receso, Brick camina por los pasillos buscando a Bombon. Pasa por su casillero y el la vio ella lo vio y...paso Boomer corriendo perseguido por Raze que parecía terminator?

Brick: ok eso si es raro- dice viendo como seguían corriendo y perdiéndolos de vista cuando doblaron por otro pasillo -en fin...Bombon...eh?- al volver su vista a donde vio a su amada esta había desaparecido - este día es de lo más extraño, juro haberla visto - suspiro - estoy tan desesperado por encontrarla que ya veo alucinaciones

Brick siguió su camino por el pasillo, cuando doblo por otro el casillero de Bombon se abrió saliendo de adentro una muy sorprendida y relajada Bombon

Bombon: al menos me pude liberar de él. Para que me estaría buscando?

_De seguro quiere decirme quien será su novia esta vez, no quiero oírlo. Pero no puedo esconderme para siempre _piensa ella

Desistiendo y sin esperanzas Brick decide ir al baño. Al llegar abre la llave del grifo y moja su cara

Brick: la he estado buscando y nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

?: a quien se trago la tierra?

Brick: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito retumbo por toda la escuela. En el patio se encuentra Bucth practicando su deporte favorito, el soccer

Bucth detiene su jugada con el balón

Bucth: creo haber escuchado el grito de Brick, nah imaginaciones mías

Bellota: Hola Bucth

Bucth: oh hola nena que tal, a que has venido

Bellota: no te hagas como el que no sabe nada -molesta - y te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así!

Bucth: yo no se nada y tengo orejas de pescado...un momento, si tengo orejas de pescado es un atentado hacia mi precioso rostro!

Bellota: ya cállate idiota descerebrado -lo dice con diversión- te traje lo que pediste -levanto una bolsa un poco mal decorada

Bucth: oh chocolates hechos por Kaoru y son para mí que sorpresa

Bellota: no es una sorpresa, me ganaste en un partido y te había prometido traerte chocolates, cumplo mis promesas. Pero yo no hice los chocolates

Bucth: qué?! Porque!

Bellota: no se cocinar y solo te prometí traerte chocolates no hacerlos y traértelos. De todos modos escuchaste el grito de Brick

Bucth: así que no estaba alucinando

Bellota: porque crees que grito

Bucth: el solo grita cuando se lleva un gran susto y si es eso después del grito comienza a insultar

Seguidamente se escucharon todas las palabras de grueso calibre con p, m, v, entre otras

Bellota: eso quiere decir que si se llevo un susto

Bucth: Brick es un hueso duro de roer pero sabiendo las cosas que pasaron esta manana yo diria que fue Boomer el causante

**Con Brick:**

Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

?: DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ME DEJAS SORDO

Brick: QUE M...

Nota de la autora

Atención, porque tal vez menores de edad estén leyendo esto esta parte ha sido censurada, mientras tanto los mayores o los menores (en estos tiempos hasta un niño de 5 anos ya sabe estas palabras, no entrare en detalles *cof cof mi primo cof cof**) que ya sepan las palabras que puede decir imagínense esta escena

Brick: QUE DEMONIO DEL INFIERNO ERES TU

?: Cállate de una buena vez Brick! Soy yo, Boomer

Brick: no te creo ENGENDRO DEL MISMISIMO HIM, esperen un momento…yo y mis hermanos somos esos engendros por ser sus hijos XD

Y se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Brick se asusto al ver a Boomer? Pues…

Boomer tiene una bolsa de papel, como las que utilizan para el almuerzo en no se que parte (creo estados unidos no estoy muy segura), en la cabeza

Boomer se saca la bolsa de papel

Brick: AAAAAaaaahhh…pero, si eres Boomer

Boomer: claro que soy yo, a quien esperabas

Brick: normalmente los que se ponen la bolsa de papel en la cabeza son los que tienen la cara deforme y horrible, por cierto que hacías con eso puesto en tu cabeza?

Boomer: tengo mis razones…

Brick: y yo tiempo para escucharlas asi que cuenta

**Mañana subiré el próximo capítulo, se supone que este sería el capítulo final pero la trama se me alargo y es de noche (mi mamá me esta obligando a salir de la compu) así que para no hacerlos esperar ni un día mas por mi retraso de dos semanas (que me parece ser más que eso) subo una parte del capitulo**

**Por cierto ayer actualice mi perfil, escribe de lo que sería mi próxima historia pero eso si, la escribiré próximamente**

**Hasta el próximo, y espero yo que sea para mañana, ultimo capitulo**


	8. San valentin II

**Lo siento pero la inspiración no venia y ya hize la mayor parte ayer haci que ahora lo estoy subiendo**

en el capitulo anterior...

Brick: AAAAAaaaahhh…pero, si eres Boomer

Boomer: claro que soy yo, a quien esperabas

Brick: normalmente los que se ponen la bolsa de papel en la cabeza son los que tienen la cara deforme y horrible, por cierto que hacías con eso puesto en tu cabeza?

Boomer: tengo mis razones…

Brick: y yo tiempo para escucharlas asi que cuenta

_celos_

Capitulo 7: San valentin II

Boomer: lo que pasa es que tuve una muy mala mañana

Brick: sigue contando

Boomer: para conseguir los boletos para el parque tuve que hacer, cosas muy vergonzosas con los rowdyrude boys

Brick: hermano no te crei capas de...! D:

Boomer le pega en la cabeza

Boomer: no seas mal pensado, hize cosas vergonzosas como...

Brick: como...que?

Boomer: ...bailar como un mono

Brick:...JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA...XD

Boomer: no te rias- sonrojado -ahora sucede que ellos lo grabaron todo en video y lo reproducieron en el pasillo por una tv de plasma, intente apagarla pero como no encontre el boton la destrui- baja la cabeza -pero para mi mala suerte esa era la tv de raze y ahora me esta buscando como terminator. Logre escapar de el pero el video se difamulo por toda la escuela y todos se rieron de mi al solo verme - se vuelve a poner la bolsa de papel -ocultare mi rostro de la sociedad, he perdido mi dignidad tal como lo dijo Bucth

Brick: nos vemos- va a salir del baño

Boomer: espera! No me vas a ayudar?

Brick: tus problemas son tuyos, yo también tengo los mios asi que solo te puedo desear suerte llamare a la funeraria si es que lo deseas

Boomer: Brick esto no es gracioso

Brick: ah por cierto…

Brick le pega en la cabeza

Boomer: auch porque me pegas!?

Brick: por asustarme y pegarme despues

**El dia transcurre, y vemos varias parejas disfrutar de este dia:**

ESCENA 1:

Masaru (o Momotaro ustedes elijen) esta guardando sus cosas en su casillerocuando se da cuenta de que alguien lo observa, asi que se voltea y ve a Momoko, la cual se sonroja y se acerca a Masaru

Vemos que ella le extiende una caja de chocolates a Masaru, quien esta sorprendido y sonrojado, deja su expresion de sorprendido por una sonrisa sin quitar su sonrojo y con sus manos sostiene la caja de chocolates

ESCENA 2:

Miyako camina por el pasillo siendo seguida por sus admiradores que le extienden cajas o tambien bolsas de chocolate, pero ella no tiene cuidado sobre ellos porque su mente solo la ocupa en ese momento una persona. Persona que ve pasar por un pasillo que igual que ella camina con muchas admiradoras que le extienden chocolates, esa persona es Makoto (o Miyashiro como gusten llamarlo)

Makoto y Miyako se ven y corren para encontrarse a mitad del pasillo dejando a sus admiradores/ras a tras. se ven unos segundos sonrojados antes de sonreir sin quitar el sonrojo y ambos sacar cajas de chocolates. Al darse cuenta que los dos hacían lo mismo se sorprenden y intercambian las cajas

ESCENA 3:

Kojiro (o Kaoruetsu, usteden ya saben -.-) practica con la patineta en el patio, depues decide sentarse en una banca, iba a dormir una siesta cuando ve un paquete a su lado en la banca. Revisa el paquete que esta muy bien decorado y ve un nota la que dice:

Para Kojiro

No tengo valor para entregarte este paquete personalmente y mi orgullo no me deja aceptarlo, creo que tu estupides se me pego que me he enamorado de ti.

ATT: Kaoru

Mientras Kojiro ve sorprendido el presente, detras del arbol al lado de la banca se encuentra Kaoru

ESCENA 4:

Berserk y Rage caminan de la mano y se ve que van comiendo chocolates y despues se besan

**Con Burbuja...**

Burbuja se encuentra mirando por la ventana como Berserk y Rage se besan

Burbuja: deben de estar pasando un lindo dia siendo novios- suspiro -Boomer no aparece, le pregunte a Bucth y lo unico que me dijo es que perdio la dignidad pero no entiendo- signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza

Burbuja camina por los pasillos y ve a Boomer...con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza

Burbuja: Boomer?

Boomer se quedo estatico al escuchar esa voz, y para su mala suerte Raze esta al final del pasillo buscando algo por la ventana pero se olvido de eso cuando escucho ese nombre.

Burbuja se aceguro de que si fuera Boomer, y lo abrazo

Burbuja: Boomer si eres tu! te he estado buscando

Raze los miro y a Boomer se le heló la sangre

Burbuja: porque tienes eso en la cabeza

Burbuja le quita la bolsa, y sin ella Raze se dio cuenta de que sin duda era Boomer y comienza a caminar hacia ellos. Boomer asustado trata de escapar pero no puede liberarse del abrazo de una ppg, y aunque pudiera usar sus poderes no queria lastimarla

Pero su mala racha está a punto de terminar

?: Raze

Raze al escuchar esa voz se olvido del asunto y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Rude

Rude: esto es por el dia de san valentin- le da chocolates (tantas cajas y eso ya cansa -_-ZZzz) -pero no te hagas ilusiones eh

Raze: gracias - sonrojado -me basta con que me los des- Rude se sonroja por lo que dijo

Boomer suspira aliviado

Burbuja: Boomer te traje esto- le ensañe la caja de ustedes ya saben que

Boomer: oh gracias no tenías que molestarte

Burbuja: para mí no es una molestia regalarle algo a mi novio

**Al terminar las clases…**

Bombon sale del edificio y suspira

Bombon: al final no pude darle los chocolates

?: Bombon quiero hablar contigo

Al escuchar esa voz que tanto conoce lo único que pudo hacer es hacerse cada vez mas a tras mientras Brick camina hacia ella, pen so en escapar pero ya era tarde su espalda había chocado contra la pared y Brick esta al frente suyo con sus manos a cada lado de la pared

Bombon: Brick…

Brick: ya no puedo ocultarte mas lo que siento por ti, para quien son los chocolates

Bombon: Bueno yo…como no tuve el valor para darle a la persona que me gusta los chocolates pensé que podría regalarlos a Dexter

Y el mencionado pasa caminando con muchas chicas del club de ciencia detrás de el

Bombon: creo que ya no, ya tiene que tener suficientes

Brick estaba desesperado, no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas sin poder probar esos labios que lo llaman, iba a besarla cuando se fija en el nombre escribo en la bolsa de regalo

_Para Brick_

Brick: asi que esos chocolates eran para mi

Bombon se sonrojo a mas no poder

Bombon: y si es asi que!? Ya se lo que vas a decir, te vas a burlar de mi por estar enamorada de ti!?

Brick quita sus brazos lo cuales acorralaban a Bombon y se pone a pensar confundido

_´´Asi que todo este tiempo estaba enamorada de mi, que tonto soy me hubiera confesado desde un principio para no sufrir mucho``_

Brick: Bombon quiero confesarte algo, tu me gustas- Bombon lo ve sorprendida –desde ya tiempo, perdón si es que te hize daño desde un principio todo fue una actuación

Bombon: eh?! Quieres decir que lo tuyo con Berserk?

Brick: no era verdad

Bombon le pega en la cabeza

Brick: Porque me pegas?!

Bombon: por hacerme sufrir y ser incompresible con las mujeres

Bombon se acerca a Brick y lo besa mientras este la ve confundido y sonrojado

Bombon: y eso fue porque te amo

_´´El amor tiene sus complicaciones y a la vez sufrimiento pero siempre será el amor que al final a cada uno nos llena de felicidad por el resto de nuestras vidas. No es un camino fácil pero tampoco es dificil conseguir la felicidad, solo hay que tener fe en ello.``_

**Escrito por mí, cuando me inspiro escribo frases emotivas, o al menos creo que esta es una de ellas ustedes la evalúan **

**Y hemos llegado al final, es alegre que ya haya terminado pero a la vez triste**

**Gracias por su apoyo y reviews**

**Al terminar este fic me dedicare al otro que tengo, porque lo he descuidado algo**

**Estoy triste porque ya se me terminan las vacaciones el lunes que viene comienzo clases, talvez este primer mes si pueda escribir porque no mandan muchas tareas al principio. Pero igualmente voy a hacer todo lo posibles por escribir al menos los fines de semana, porque esos días me da pereza *¬* pero no dejare el fanfiction**

**Bueno regresando a lo anterior, gracias por su continuo apoyo y seguimiento **

**Sayonara, hasta el próximo nuevo fic que publique próximamente, si es que van a leerlo claro esta**


	9. todo por culpa de los celos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Y antes de comenzar quisiera decirles mi razón de volver a escribir aquí**

**Sé que dije que la historia término y que hasta el capitulo 7 se quedaría pero muchos de ustedes me han seguido y siguen releyendo la historia es por eso que pensé: es injusto que termine así nomas si a los lectores les gusto**

**Por eso decidí hacer una continuación pero no prometo actualizar muy seguido ya que entre a clases y bueno celos se supone que era un fic para festejar mis vacaciones por eso subía rápidamente los capítulos**

**Bueno comencemos con el primer capitulo de la continuacion**

_celos_

Capitulo 8: epilogo

Primer capítulo de:

´´_todo por culpa de los celos`` _

(ese será el nombre de la continuación)

Las cosas van bien para la recién formada pareja conformada por Brick y Bombon. Después de los eventos y algunas extrañas situaciones acontecidas decidieron ser novios.

En este momento los dos disfrutan de un helado sentados en una banca del parque observando el paisaje

-recuerdas todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos- comienza la conversación Bombon

-sí, lo recuerdo, fue un situación muy incómoda si tenemos en cuenta que el hecho que ser novio de Berserk complico las cosas-

-pero si no lo hubieras hecho yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti-

-y eso es algo por lo cual no me arrepiento de haber hecho esa locura- la mirada de Brick se encuentra con la de Bombon

-y dime, te gusto el beso que te dio Berserk?-

Brick se sonrojo y Bombon al ver esa reacción se molesto

-no, para nada-

-entonces porque estas rojo- reclamo saber

-es porque no me gusta hablar de esos temas-

-mmm...está bien te creeré- lo dice aun un poco desconfiada

El ambiente de tensión entre los dos termino cuando el teléfono de Brick comenzó a sonar y este lo saco de su bolsillo para responder

-Hola quien habla?- comenzó Brick a hablar por el teléfono celular -Clara que sorpresa, no pensé que me ibas a llamar- respondió Brick alegre mientras que Bombon frunció el seño claramente molesta -que si te puedo ayudar para los exámenes, claro no hay problema cuando quieres que te vea...ahora? pero me encuentro en una cita...sé que te lo prometí pero...de acuerdo voy para allá- dijo lo ultimo resignado

Clara es la reciente amiga de Brick, se la pasa todo el tiempo inventando alguna escusa para poder acercarse a Brick y a Bombon no le gusta nada eso por ella como mujer puede leer las intenciones que esta tiene con su novio. A Clara se le ha dado por estudiar mucho últimamente porque así podría consultar a Brick cualquier tema y así logar estar a su lado.

-ha pasado algo con Clara- Bombon escupió el nombre con enojo

-le prometí ayudarla para los exámenes y quiere que vaya a estudiar con ella ahora-

-los exámenes comienzan en dos semanas-

-pero ella quiere prepararse con anticipación, en serio que tienes en contra de esto?-

-no, no tengo nada en contra del estudio pero de ella si- Brick suspiro algo cansado

-no pasa nada entre ella y yo, ya te dije antes de que la única persona que me interesa en verdad eres tú. Acaso no confías en mí-

-para mí también eres importante pero no desconfió de ti, desconfió de ella-

-no te sientas celosa- sonríen

Los dos se dan un tierno beso pero es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono celular pero en cambio este es el de Bombon

-Hola?...Tom eres tu...vaya tiempo sin escucharte- ahora el que está molesto es Brick -acabas de ganar el mundial de ajedrez, felicitaciones! siempre supe que ganarías...quieres que vaya a festejar contigo y unos amigos, no hay problema pero a qué hora?...ahora? lo siento pero me encuentro ocupada en estos instantes...si, dije que festejaríamos en grande tu victoria si ganabas...Bueno iré- suspiro

Tom es el reciente amigo de Bombon y al igual que Clara para Brick las intenciones que tiene con Bombon no le gustan para nada. Últimamente ha estado jugando ajedrez ya que es el juego favorito de Bombon.

-Tom gano el torneo?- pregunto algo asqueado por pronunciar el nombre

-así es-

-sinceramente rezaba para que eso no sucediera-

-oye que malo eres, Tom es mi amigo- ya algo molesta

-Lo sé pero cuando está contigo actúa como si no supiera que tienes novio-

-Tú tienes a Clara de amiga porque Tom no puede ser el mío?!-

Y comenzó la discusión

-Porque no podrá lidiar con alguien como tú!-

-porque piensas eso, que tipo de persona crees que soy?!

-el tipo de persona que se cree se perfecto y también eres mandona!-

-oh no puedo creer que eso pienses de mi eres...- indignada y enojada

-soy qué?-

-eres alguien muy violento y también un pésimo líder-

-lo de ser violento lo puedo pasar por alto pero que soy un pésimo líder, cruzaste la raya-

-también cruzaste la mía al decirme que soy mandona, desearía nunca haberte conocido!-

-no sabes cuánto yo deseo lo mismo!-

Los dos molestos y heridos por las palabras dichas desviaron sus miradas y se fueron hacia los extremos de la banca para estar más separados, de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que desde las sombras alguien escucho la discusión, especialmente su supuesto deseo

-Lo desearon así y así será...-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Pequeña introducción de la continuación, se puede decir que este es el primer capítulo así que si están leyendo este cuando abra el pasaje para la continuación pasen directamente al capítulo 2**


End file.
